To increase the bandwidth, studies have been conducted on communication that uses a plurality of frequency bands. With this technology, the use efficiency of the frequency and the transmission rate can be improved. For example, in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project Radio Access Network Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE)-Advanced that is the communication standard, the technology called Carrier Aggregation (CA) are being studied. The Carrier Aggregation is a communication technology that uses a plurality of component carriers. In other words, the Carrier Aggregation is a technology that may perform communication by simultaneously using different frequency bands. A component carrier mentioned here means a unit of frequency bands that can be used for the communication. There are Patent Documents 1 to 3 as documents that propose a technology related to wireless communication that uses the plurality of frequency bands described above.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-019074    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-205242    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-176687    Non-Patent Document 1: 3GPP TS36.211 V10.5.0 “Physical channels and modulation (Release 10)”    Non-Patent Document 2: 3GPP TS36.213 V10.6.0 “Physical layer procedures (Release 10)”    Non-Patent Document 3: 3GPP TS36.214 V10.1.0 “Physical layer Measurements (Release 10)”    Non-Patent Document 4: 3GPP TS36.321 V10.5.0 “Medium Access Control (MAC) (Release 10)”    Non-Patent Document 5: 3GPP TS36.331 V10.6.0 “Radio Resource Control (RRC) (Release 10)”    Non-Patent Document 6: 3GPP TS36.300 V10.8.0 “Overall description; Stage 2 (Release 10)”
In radio waves transmitted from wireless communication devices, a frequency component (spurious component) that is not intended at the time of design may be sometimes included. Therefore, in a wireless communication device that uses a plurality of frequency bands, when transmission is performed by using a certain frequency band and reception is performed by using another frequency band, there may be a case in which, depending on the relationship between the transmission timing and the reception timing in the wireless communication device, a spurious component of a transmission wave in the certain frequency band possibly degrades the reception quality of the other frequency band. For example, if the spurious component of the transmission wave in the certain frequency band interferes with the other frequency band (reception bandwidth) that is used for the reception, the signal-to-interference ratio (SIR) indicating the ratio of signal electrical power to interference power, the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) indicating the ratio of signal electrical power to noise electrical power, or the like in the reception bandwidth is degraded and thus possibly resulting in degradation of the bit error rate (BER), throughput, or the like. Furthermore, the degradation of the reception quality described above may possibly occur in a terminal and a base station.
According to an aspect of the present invention, if communication is performed by a terminal and a base station that can perform communication by simultaneously using a plurality of frequency bands, based on information about reception time or transmission time of each of the frequency bands in the terminal, the frequency bands that are simultaneously used by the terminal are selected and controlled. This solution can be used for various devices, such as terminal devices, base station devices, higher-level devices, and the like, unless otherwise noted.